


Will It Dildo?

by mythicalmorgana



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Daddy Kink Mentioned, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Josh is in it briefly but no sexual contact, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Crew mentioned, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Prostate Massage, Stevie is in it briefly but no sexual contact, Sub Link Neal, This started as a crack fic and I don't know what it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmorgana/pseuds/mythicalmorgana
Summary: “Today we ask the age-old question…”“Will it dildo?” Rhett interjected.“Let’s talk about that,” Link continued, as if nothing was different. It was only when the title theme began to play and the crew tittered nervously that he blinked and looked at Rhett like he had two heads. “Wait,what?”
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128
Collections: Kinkuarantine 2020





	Will It Dildo?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkuarantine Day 2 & 3: Object Insertion & Exhibitionism
> 
> So many thanks to @apparentlynotreallyfinnish for beta-ing! 
> 
> This started as a crack fic, and evolved into... something.

Rhett had been looking forward to this day for weeks. He’d been planning the extravagant surprise for Link for just as long. Initially, Stevie was the only one that was in on it, but word had gotten around the office—as it tended to do at Mythical Entertainment—and the last Rhett had spoken to Stevie she had reported a sizeable audience. 

Despite the half-scandalized, half-intrigued whispers around the office, Rhett knew Link had stayed blissfully unaware. He and Stevie had made damn sure of that. After all, half of the experience would be seeing Link’s reaction when he found out the real reason Rhett had insisted they go in to work on a Saturday. 

As it was, Link was not happy with Rhett’s lack of communication; Rhett had shown up at Link’s house with no warning, interrupted his morning coffee and forced him to take it to go, and insisted they carpool to work. 

“I just don’t get what’s so important that you couldn’t have given me any damn notice,” Link grumbled from the passenger seat of Rhett’s SUV, clutching his coffee to his chest. 

Rhett rolled his eyes. “Come on, man, just relax,” he said. “I told you, Stevie _just_ texted me. How was I supposed to know we had to re-record a segment?” 

“Yeah, well, why didn’t she text _me_ too?” 

Rhett shrugged. “I don’t know! You can ask her when we get there. Now, perk up. Grouchy Link doesn’t go over well on the show, you know that.” He glanced over at Link just in time to watch him heave an over-dramatic sigh and take another drink of his coffee. Rhett smiled brightly and reached over, laying a hand on Link’s knee and squeezing gently. “You act like you don’t even wanna _see_ me!” he teased. 

Link looked down at his hand, then laid his own over it with a small smile. “M’just tired. I’m sorry. I’ll perk up once the caffeine hits me. Are we filming as soon as we get there? Can we, like, take a few minutes first?” 

“I’m sure Stevie can wait a few minutes if that’s what you need.” 

They rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence, the radio playing softly and the only other sound being Link’s intermittent sipping. Link’s eyebrows quirked up when they pulled into the parking lot. 

“Lots of people here for a quick re-shoot,” he commented, but his tone betrayed no suspicion. Indeed, Rhett would estimate around ten cars in the lot. Quite an audience indeed. 

“Yeah, I wonder why that is.” Rhett did his best to keep the words even and nonchalant, and when Link ceased questioning he knew he had succeeded. Excitement was bubbling in his gut, but he showed no signs as he pulled into his parking spot. 

Rhett leaned over to peck Link’s lips, making the other man blush a pleased light pink, then got out of the car. Their relationship was an open secret in the office; most of the crew was aware that something was going on, but no one spoke of it, and Rhett and Link kept the PDA to a minimum. Neither of them were ashamed of the other, of course, but they collectively figured that they shouldn’t openly discuss it. Rhett was glad he had recruited Stevie to help him out today, otherwise the wrong people, the newer crew members, might have found out and been scared off. 

Their journey through the building to their office was largely uneventful, but Rhett shared knowing glances with every crew member they passed, and as he recognized who was there, the thrill of the whole thing began to hum through his veins. They passed Chase, Josh, Ellie, Kristin, Christine, Pasley, Ben, Nicole, Emily, and Jordan before they had even made it up the stairs, and Stevie was waiting for them at the base of the next staircase. 

“Morning, boys,” she said, looking between them with raised eyebrows and a smile. “Ready?”

“You all get set up in the studio, we’ll be there in a few minutes,” Rhett said, laying a hand on the middle of Link’s back and guiding him toward the stairs before he could ask Stevie any questions. 

“Will do,” she said, then turned and started gathering the crew. 

They arrived in their office, and Rhett immediately plopped onto the couch, spreading out and getting comfortable. When Link slid into his lap and tucked himself against his chest, he laughed as he wound both arms around him. 

“If you’re gonna get me here this early on a Saturday, you can at least cuddle me while I drink my coffee,” Link said, wiggling slightly to emphasize his point. 

Rhett chuckled again. “You got it, baby,” he murmured, and noted the way Link purred when he used the pet name. “Take as much time as you need.” He kissed Link’s temple, then let his head fall back against the couch as he relaxed. 

Again, they sat in comfortable silence. Rhett mulled over the plan in his mind, rehearsing the script Stevie had sent him a few days before. Of course, they would have the teleprompter—but he knew he only had one real chance to get this right. If he tripped over his words or spoke with anything less than monumental confidence, Link would be taken right out of the fantasy. And he couldn’t have that. 

“What episode are we re-filming?” Link asked after a while. 

Rhett didn’t raise his head. “She didn’t say. I’m guessing we’ll get all the details once we get down there.” 

Link seemed to accept that answer for a moment, then pondered further, “Must be something food-related. Otherwise, Josh and Nicole wouldn’t be here.”

When Link started really thinking about the situation, Rhett realized he had to stop him. Link was a smart man, and if he kept thinking about it he would at least figure out that _something_ was going on. Rhett sat up, squeezing Link lightly. “C’mon, let’s go,” he said. “We shouldn’t keep ‘em waiting much longer. You ready?” 

Link nodded, finishing off the last of his coffee, and set the empty cup on the table in front of the couch. Instead of standing, however, he turned and folded both arms around Rhett’s neck, taking the last seconds of alone time to slot their lips together. One hand slid into Rhett’s ever-growing hair, twisting gently into the curls. 

Rhett smiled against his mouth and kissed him sweetly, pulling him a little closer. When Link made a move to pull away Rhett caught his lips again and deepened the kiss, free hand coming up to lightly curl around Link’s throat. Link squeaked in surprise, then moaned and melted against him. Rhett’s other hand slid beneath Link’s shirt, thumb brushing across each nipple in turn until they peaked, and Link let out a little desperate noise. 

Finally, Link did pull away, lips red and kiss-swollen, eyes wide and slightly glazed over. He caught his breath while Rhett surveyed the effect he had had, then shoved him back into the couch. 

“Asshole,” Link muttered, though he couldn’t hide a smile. “Gettin’ me all worked up before a shoot.”

He slipped off of Rhett’s lap and made for the door, and Rhett followed with a chuckle. “Whoops,” he teased, and slapped Link’s ass as he opened the door. 

Link reddened and turned to glare at him before starting down the hall. Rhett grinned in response, anticipating what would go down in the next hour, and followed him to the studio. They ran into Stevie in the hallway, and she frowned at them both. 

“‘A few minutes’ my ass,” she said, turning on her heel and heading back to the studio when she saw them. “Let’s go, boys. The anticipation is killing me.” Her tone was sarcastic, but Rhett knew the words rang true. 

Most of the crew was seated, buzzing with quiet conversation which halted when Rhett and Link entered the room. Rhett was grateful when Stevie didn’t give Link a chance to think about how odd that was. 

“So, teleprompters are all queued up,” she said, glancing at them over her shoulder. “Props are ready. Let’s get this show on the road.” 

“What are we—” Link tried to ask, but Rhett interrupted him. 

“Thanks, Stevie. Let’s do this thing.” 

Rhett could feel Link’s eyes on him as he took his seat behind the desk, but he refused to meet them. If he would have, his gaze would surely betray everything. He took a sip of his water and waited for everyone to settle down before nodding to Stevie. 

“Okay, rolling. Three, two, one…!” 

Their stage presence turned on at the same time, Link beaming at the camera as Rhett waggled his eyebrows. Link’s line was first up on the prompter. 

“Today we ask the age-old question…”

“Will it dildo?” Rhett interjected. 

“Let’s talk about that,” Link continued, as if nothing was different. It was only when the title theme began to play and the crew tittered nervously that he blinked and looked at Rhett like he had two heads. “Wait, _what?”_

Rhett still refused to look at him, watching him instead through the monitor, and pushed on. “Good Mythical Morning,” he said after the music stopped. Here they were; it was now or never. “Dildos—they could be the gateway to pleasure for anyone over the age of eighteen.”

“Rhett, what in the _hell—_ ”

“They could also be a substitute for the partner you may be lacking.” 

“Rhett!” 

“But the question stands; what if you can’t get your hands on a dildo? Are there any suitable replacements? It’s time for—”

“WILL! IT! DILDO?!” Rhett and the whole crew cried, and it was only then that Rhett turned and met Link’s eyes. Link was looking around awkwardly, but was laughing, like he thought this was all a joke or a prank of some kind. Rhett shot him a cheeky grin and turned back to the camera. 

“I have come up with a foolproof test to see if things will or will not dildo,” he continued, as if this were any other “Will It” episode. “In the last few weeks, Link and I have been working on his ability to come untouched. In other words, being able to reach orgasm without contact with or friction on his dick.” Rhett heard Link squeak from beside him, and watched in the monitor as he made to get up and flee. Before he could make it out of his seat, Rhett firmly gripped his wrist and pulled him back down, causing his chair to roll a little closer to Rhett’s own. 

“ _Jesus_ , Rhett, what are you doing?!” Link hissed. 

Rhett kept his hold on Link and continued. “For the purposes of this test, Link will be our guinea pig. If he can come untouched, using just the item we are testing, that is evidence that that item _will_ dildo. We have five rounds prepared; if three or more rounds are successful, there’s a special prize in store for Link.” 

He glanced at Link in the monitor again and found him looking very overwhelmed, eyes flicking between the different faces in the room. Rhett’s grip on his wrist loosened and his hand slid down, locking their fingers together. Link held onto him for dear life, and Rhett stroked his thumb soothingly across the back of Link’s hand. 

“Are you up for the challenge, Link?” he said, finally turning to him. It took a moment, but Link met his eyes, and Rhett instantly searched them for any reservations he may have been having. He could read Link like a book, especially in times like these, when he was so open and vulnerable. 

They had talked about Link’s exhibitionist kink in the past, but had never made any concrete plans to go through with it. In fact, Link had described this very scenario to him; being taken in the studio, with an audience, while the cameras were rolling; but it was obvious he had never thought Rhett would actually _do it._ Rhett could see the panic in Link’s eyes, how torn he was on the decision. 

“I got you, baby,” he murmured, squeezing his hand lightly. 

Link was quiet for another moment, then straightened up and swallowed hard, looking out at the camera. “Yes.”

Rhett couldn’t stop the grin from splitting his face, and he leaned in to catch Link’s lips. The kiss was reminiscent of the one they had shared in the office, except this time they were both overly aware of the dozens of eyes on them. Rhett’s hand curled around the curve of Link’s jaw as he kissed him, keeping control. Link let himself whimper and melt against him, but Rhett didn’t let the moment last as long as he normally would; after all, they had a show to put on. 

“We’ll start easy,” Rhett said, and nodded to Josh near the props table. “Round one is a hairbrush. Pretty accessible, but will it dildo?” 

Josh opened the box in front of him and walked over with an average brush and a bottle of lube, handing both items to Rhett. The brush wasn’t anything fancy—a regular plastic handle, smooth. He knew Link would be able to take it easily. The real thrill was in baring himself to the audience. Rhett met Link’s eyes again, his own hardening slightly as he went into his dominant space. 

“Strip and bend over the desk,” he said, voice even yet commanding. 

He watched Link’s face color again, but slowly he stood and faced the corner, beginning to remove his t-shirt. 

“Turn around. Let us see you.” 

Link obeyed, keeping his gaze locked with Rhett’s to avoid looking around the room. He made quick work of his shirt, tossing it behind him onto the couch. When Rhett’s eyes roamed his chest hungrily, Link looked down and focused on removing his joggers. 

“Slower,” Rhett interrupted, as the waistband slipped over his ass. “Make it good.” 

Rhett’s mouth watered as Link did as he was told, bending over entirely to remove his joggers, then repeating the process with his boxer briefs. He was getting more comfortable, Rhett could tell. He even offered one of his cheeky little smiles as he came back up, fully nude. 

“Over the desk,” Rhett said thickly. “Here.” He patted Link’s end of the desk, and watched with dark eyes as Link strutted over and bent over it, sticking his ass out. His cheeks were still pink, but the panic had disappeared from his eyes, replaced instead with a glaze that Rhett recognized as desire. 

Rhett smiled at the sight and stood, taking up the bottle of lube. “Gotta get you open first,” he muttered. He let his hand slide across Link’s ass, reveling in the feeling of the flesh giving as he squeezed. “Beautiful.” He moved to the side to make sure the camera they were playing to had a full view of what he was about to do, then brushed his thumb around Link’s hole, fully exposed by the way he was bending. 

Link shuddered, spreading his legs slightly, and curled his fingers around the edge of the desk to stay grounded. Rhett poured a generous amount of lube over Link’s fluttering hole and spread it around with two fingers, watching Link’s face in the monitor. His eyes had slid shut and his mouth had fallen open, and Rhett’s cock stirred at the sight. 

He pressed one finger slowly inside Link, twisting and pumping it as he did so, and gently smacked the plump globe of his ass with his free hand. Link made the same little squeak he had when Rhett had slapped his ass leaving the office, and Rhett chuckled softly. He continued in this way for another minute or so, then sunk another finger into him. He made sure he was avoiding brushing against Link’s prostate as he worked him open, not wanting to get him too riled up before the main test with the brush. 

Soon, Link was squirming, face flushed. “Okay, I’m—” he whimpered, “I’m ready. Round one. Go.” 

If the circumstances were different, Rhett would have punished him for making such a demand, but he had to admit he was eager to get started as well. He did want to make it a little interesting, though… “Are you asking, or telling?”

Link seemed to realize his mistake as soon as Rhett paused, and he bit his lip, pushing his hips back slightly. “Asking. Please.” His tone was slightly impatient, and it was all Rhett could do to not smile. 

“Good boy.” 

Distantly, Rhett heard the smallest of gasps from the crew, and smirked out at them, briefly meeting Stevie’s eyes in the back. He withdrew his fingers from Link and reached for the brush, slicking the handle with lube before positioning it at his entrance. It pressed in slowly, Rhett’s gaze fixed on the way Link’s hole stretched around it, and he wasted no time in beginning to pump in and out. 

Link sighed happily, folding his hands beneath his head and rocking back into the penetration. When Rhett realized his rocking was letting him grind his cock against the desk, he laid a hand on Link’s hip and stopped him. “If you keep that up, I’ll have to hold you down,” he murmured. 

A lazy grin slid onto Link’s face and he glanced back at him. “Is that a promise?” 

Rhett’s eyes glinted and he increased the force of the brush’s thrusts within him. “Sure is, baby boy.” 

After a few more minutes, Link was whimpering, face red, but seemingly no closer to orgasm than he had been when he had Rhett’s fingers inside him. His thighs were trembling with the effort of keeping himself still, and he was breathless. When he spoke, it was with difficulty. “I… I don’t think it’s enough,” he said, looking up at Rhett again. “It’s not…” He didn’t continue. 

Rhett nodded, understanding—he had expected that the brush wouldn’t do it. The handle was a bit shorter than his own fingers, and considerably less thick. And as inflexible as it was, there was no way it would hit the sensitive spots within him. He withdrew the brush and set it on the table, stroking affectionately over Link’s lower back as he spoke. “Looks like the brush isn’t good enough. So, will it dildo?” 

“No!” Even Link joined the chorus of voices responding to the question, and Rhett beamed. 

“Round two is also accessible, but not exactly reusable. Cucumber - will it dildo?”

Rhett held out his hand, and Josh placed a long Japanese cucumber in it, unwrapped and ready to go. Perhaps the length on this one would do it. He watched Link’s eyes widen slightly as he set eyes on it. 

“Let’s try this one,” Rhett said, and spread lube over the length of it. He didn’t waste time, immediately beginning to ease the end into Link. The cucumber was slightly thicker than the brush had been, so it was a little slower going, but the stretch pulled a wicked moan from Link and got him rolling his hips again. Rhett gripped his hip firmer this time. “Last warning, Link.”

“Yes, sir,” Link breathed, and desire pooled in Rhett’s belly at his use of the moniker. 

Rhett sunk the cucumber about halfway into Link, who let out another groan, clenching his eyes shut. He moved the cucumber a little slower to start, making sure Link was accustomed to the size. Since it was longer, he could angle it to slide directly along Link’s prostate with each thrust. 

The first time it happened, Link cried out, going rigid beneath him, and Rhett was convinced he could have come right then and there if he’d had just a little more. The slow pace, however, prevented it this early. Link’s cry tapered off to a whine, and he buried his face in his arms, hips bucking involuntarily. 

Rhett didn’t hesitate to bring his hand down on Link’s ass, earning him a surprised yelp. He also stopped moving within him, and Link gasped, shaking his head. “Please, don’t stop!” he begged. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“Damn right you won’t.” Rhett pulled the cucumber out of Link, who responded with another ragged gasp and whine. “Turn over. On your back.” 

Link looked up at him, blushing, eyes pleading, but Rhett didn’t retract his request. After a moment, Link obeyed, sliding off the desk and back onto it on his back. His dick bounced against his belly as he did so, hard as steel and leaking profusely. He made to cover himself, obviously less comfortable showing off his cock than his ass, but Rhett took both of his hands and looked out over the crowd, eventually locking eyes with Josh. “Josh, do me a favor? Come here.” 

Link let out a high whimper as Josh approached, and Rhett gave him both of Link’s hands. “Hold him against the desk, please,” he said, and Josh immediately complied, easily pinning Link’s wrists to the desk above his head and keeping him fully exposed. Link shut his eyes and bit his lip. Rhett knew Link had fantasized about Josh in this way, and he also knew that he was going to be that much more sensitive when he went back in. 

The pause gave Rhett an opportunity to check in with Link, and he did so softly. His thumb brushed across Link’s cheek and he murmured, “Color?”

Link was quiet for several moments, evening out his breathing, before he said, “Green,” signaling for Rhett to continue. 

Rhett easily pressed the cucumber back into Link, and with the change in position, was able to reach deeper inside him. He soon found the same angle he had adopted before Link’s transgression, and took up a quick pace within him. In seconds, Link was writhing and bucking, but his cock still lay untouched against his stomach. 

When Link started speaking his pleasure, Rhett knew he was getting close. “ _Shit!_ ” he gasped, back arching and muscles flexing against Josh’s grip. “Oh, gosh, ah! Fuck!” Rhett smiled—he always loved hearing Link, especially when his filter came off. 

Rhett made sure each thrust was harder than the last, hitting exactly the right spot, and leaned over his body to speak directly into his ear. “Come on, baby,” he drawled. “Come for daddy.” 

Link snapped like a rubber band. He shouted as he arched almost completely off the desk, spurting hot ropes of come up his chest as bliss overtook him. All Rhett could focus on was the sounds he was making and the way he looked, so spent, but when Link started to come down he realized the crew was clapping and cheering. 

“That’s my good boy,” Rhett murmured as he withdrew the cucumber and set it aside, brushing his fingertips along Link’s trembling thighs. “So—cucumber! Will it dildo?”

A resounding “ _Yes!”_ echoed from all around the room, and Rhett chuckled. 

“Take a minute to rest,” he said. “Want some water?” 

Link nodded, and made to sit up. Rhett motioned to Josh to let him up, and Link drank greedily from his mug once he did. Rhett stroked through his hair as he did so. “You’re doing so good for me, hmm?” Link nodded again, leaning into Rhett’s touch. “Three more rounds. You got this.” 

Link caught his breath and laid back down, taking the pressure off his ass. Rhett let him recover for another moment, then held his hand out for the next round’s item. Nicole passed it to him from the box since Josh was occupied getting Link’s arms back into position, and Rhett began to pour lube over it as Link caught sight of it and moaned weakly. 

“Round three’s a little less conventional, but we have to find out… kombucha—will it dildo?” 

The kombucha in question was in a sizeable plastic bottle. Rhett was sure the thickness would do Link in, and by the look in his eyes, he thought Link knew so, too. 

“Legs up,” he said, and helped Link get his knees up, pressing them against his chest and challenging him to keep them there with a quirk of his eyebrows. In this position, every part of Link was fully exposed to him and easily accessible. 

Before he tried with the bottle, Rhett slid two fingers into him and before long, added a third. Once Link adjusted to the stretch, he began to pump and scissor them, working him open to accommodate the larger object. Link was whining and squirming but obediently kept his legs up where Rhett had placed them. After a few minutes of this, Rhett was satisfied that he was ready, and lined up the mouth of the bottle with Link’s entrance. 

Link stopped moving and focused on relaxing, eyes sliding shut. When Rhett began to press in, Link’s eyelids fluttered and his mouth fell open. Rhett moved at a slow pace, ensuring that Link was comfortable the whole time, and once the bottle was fully seated inside him he began to move it. It moved thickly within him, felt entirely different from the last two items. It seemed to be affecting Link in an entirely different way as well. 

His eyes were rolling back in his head, mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ that Rhett thought was staged in porn. There was a sheen of sweat covering his face and neck, making him glisten in the stage lights. The way Josh was holding him down nearly brought Rhett to his knees, watching the way Link’s muscles flexed, trying to move, only to be kept firmly in place. Rhett had pulled that move on him hundreds of times, but he had never seen it from this perspective. Link’s throat was working as he swallowed, and he was _talking_ , spewing filth that Rhett didn’t often get to hear, a litany of curses and pleas for more that he could hardly handle. 

“Faster, _please_ , God, aah!” Link was panting. “Harder! Please, Daddy, anything!” 

Rhett registered multiple gasps from the crew as Link spoke, but couldn’t focus on anything other than Link. “Okay, baby,” he murmured, “anything you want. Gonna come?”

Link cried out as Rhett’s movements increased in force and pace, bucking his hips hard upward. The buck did nothing but throw Rhett off his rhythm, so with his free hand, he pinned Link’s hips to the desk, hand resting so, _so_ close to his untouched cock, but not quite close enough. 

As Link approached orgasm, his vocabulary left him, as did any remaining modesty he had left. The noises he was making nearly had Rhett coming in his pants, but he gritted his teeth and held off, bicep flexing as he pounded into Link with the bottle. Link was in tears, so overwhelmed with pleasure, and he screamed as he met his second climax of the day, body seizing up with tremors as he came harder than the first time. 

The crew was cheering again, raucous applause and whatever minimal chatter they could get out during this little break. Rhett continued to thrust within him, gently now, to help him through the full extent of his orgasm. As Link rode it out, his legs fell to either side, dangling off the desk. He had gone silent by the time it was finished, but he let out a little whimper when Rhett pulled the bottle out of him. He set it aside and leaned over Link, peppering kisses across his face and neck. “My perfect boy,” he intoned. “You’re incredible. I’m so proud of you. Two times already, hmm?” He brushed Link’s hair out of his face and cradled his head when Link nodded. “How you doing? Color?”

Link was still catching his breath, but he whispered, “Green,” and Rhett grinned as he kissed him. 

“That’s my boy. Rest a little while.” He pressed one more lasting kiss on Link’s forehead, then looked out at the crowd. “I think that performance speaks for itself. Kombucha—will it dildo?”

_“YES!”_

Rhett plopped into his chair and carded his fingers through Link’s hair. “Take a five-minute break, y’all. We’ll be back to our originally scheduled programming soon.” 

Conversation erupted as the crew started standing and stretching. Link stayed right where he was, looking up at Rhett with a dopey smile. 

“Really,” Rhett murmured, “You doin’ okay? We still got two more to go.”

Link nodded, head lolling slightly. “Doin’ great.” He was quiet for another moment, then asked, “Hold me for a little while?” 

Rhett couldn’t have found fault with that request if he tried. He helped Link slide off the desk and into his arms in one fluid motion, letting him curl into him and rest his head on his shoulder just like they had in the office that morning. “Good surprise?”

Link laughed and nodded again. “Amazing.” 

The rest of their break passed in what felt like an instant, and before long their audience was all back in their seats, watching expectantly. Rhett roused Link with a kiss to the top of his head. “C’mon, bo,” he said, “let’s do two more. You got this.” 

Link sat up with more energy than he had had in the last two rounds, grinning out at the crew in a show of absolute sexual deviance. “How do you want me?” 

Rhett surveyed him and considered the question. “Hmm, on your back still. Josh, I’m definitely gonna need you this round.” His eyes sparkled mischievously as the crew laughed, and Link looked at all of them confused. He opened his mouth to ask, but figured he would find out what the fourth round item was in just a moment. Indeed, Rhett continued. 

“Round four is kind of a cheat round. I just couldn’t resist…” A beat of silence as Rhett smirked at Link. Then, “Prostate massager—will it dildo?” 

Link’s eyes widened and his breath left him, and Rhett laughed at the look on his face. They’d had multiple sessions with this specific toy, and each one had left Link a spent mess of tears and come. Rhett dropped a kiss to Link’s knee and spread his legs wide, taking the proffered toy from Nicole and slicking it up. 

He encountered no resistance as the toy slid into Link, and came to rest directly on its target, leaving very little room for relief once it got going. 

“Start slow, please,” Link squeaked from beneath him, and when he asked so nicely, how could Rhett deny him?

He began with shallow thrusts, more like grinding than actually pumping, but within the first few movements Link was already whimpering and desperate. 

“Listen carefully, Link,” Rhett said, and waited until Link met his eyes before continuing. “You will ask before you come. You will not come without permission. I control this round. Are we clear?” Rhett hadn’t stilled his movements as he spoke, and he could tell that Link was having a hard time focusing on his words, but he nodded regardless. 

Rhett said nothing else, let Link relax into the desk again, and kept up the slow, teasing grinding. Before long, Link’s breath was hitching, toes curling and arms flexing desperately against Josh’s hold as he tried to squirm. “I—I’m gonna—can I?” he gasped, 

Rhett raised his eyebrows, but kept his hand moving. “Already?” He smirked. “Not yet, baby. We’re just about to start.” 

Link whimpered, eyes squeezing shut, and swallowed hard. When Rhett turned the toy onto the lowest vibration level, he shouted, arching and bucking violently. He turned his face to press into the meat of his upper arm, and Rhett could tell he was about to burst. Mercifully, he pulled the toy back an inch so it wasn’t directly up against his prostate, and started pumping it like a dildo. 

Link relaxed visibly at this change and took a deep breath, trying to control himself. Rhett recognized this and murmured, “Good boy. Doing so good. Just a little while longer.”

After several rounds of on and off contact, Rhett went back in with gusto, pressing directly against Link’s sensitive spot and turning the vibrations up a notch. Link’s eyes rolled back and he nearly lost it right there. He barely had the awareness to mumble, “Please, please, please.” 

Rhett watched him rapturously, stroking one hand across his thigh. “Please what, Link?”

As he pressed harder onto his prostate, Link cried out wantonly. “Come! Please! Can I come!” 

Rhett took a moment to respond, enjoying watching the way he twisted and writhed while he begged. “Yes, Link, come. Come now.” 

Before he’d finished speaking, Link was tensing up and howling as pleasure washed over him. It came in never-ending waves, and only ceased when Rhett turned off the vibrations and pulled the toy from his body. Again, the crew was cheering, louder than the previous two times, and Rhett couldn’t keep from grinning. 

Link was delirious, and could hardly register Rhett’s words when he said, “That one was obvious, y’all. Prostate massager—will it dildo?”

_“Yes!”_

This time, Rhett didn’t wait for Link to recover. He didn’t even know how he had waited for four straight rounds. All he knew was that he needed to be inside Link _right that second_ , or he was probably going to die. He got his fly undone in record time and didn’t even bother taking his pants down, just pulled his dick out and lined up, trusting Link to be slick enough for the both of them. “Last round,” he murmured, and sunk in balls-deep with no warning. 

His desperate groan mixed with Link’s weak whine, and Rhett was so engrossed in the man beneath him he barely heard Stevie shout, “Rhett’s dick!”, and the crew answer, “WILL. IT. DILDO?!”

One of Rhett’s hands came up to replace Josh’s on Link’s wrists, and Josh backed up without a word, letting him take over. Link’s legs wrapped instinctively around Rhett’s hips, pulling him closer and making him drive into him. Rhett wasted no time, folding himself over Link’s body and pounding into him. He knew Link had to be horribly sore, but he was sure he could get one more orgasm out of him. 

By now, Link was sobbing his pleasure, face buried in Rhett’s shoulder, and Rhett was grunting like an animal as he fucked him. It was all too much, the thrill of the scene, the way Link was clinging to him even without the use of his arms, the absolutely wrecked sounds he was making beneath him, and Rhett found himself headed toward his climax all too soon. He wanted this to last, couldn’t even imagine coming this soon, but it was happening, and he couldn’t stop it. 

To make sure Link was there with him, Rhett wrapped his free hand around his neglected cock and stroked him in time with his own thrusts. In an instant, Link was coming, screaming Rhett’s name and a selection of curses, and Rhett was right there with him, roaring incoherently into Link’s hair as he found his end and released deep into him. He was still thrusting as he came down, breathing hard. He let go of Link’s wrists, and Link immediately wrapped both arms around him and refused to let go. 

There was a buzzing in Rhett’s ears that tuned out everything that wasn’t his sweet boy beneath him. Again, he didn’t hear when Stevie called, “Rhett’s dick—will it dildo?” and the crew answered, “YES!” and ended with hoots and hollers. Rhett’s lips found Link’s and they kissed lazily, clutching each other like they were the only people in the universe. They could clean up, reveal the special prize Link had earned, and navigate conversations with the crew later; for now, all that mattered was each other. 


End file.
